Because Of You
by dreamgirl108
Summary: She brought him back and he hates her for it. But what happens when that hate turns to love?
1. Chapter 1

The first time they met-actually met-it was…memorable.

Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga. Born of the Hyuga clan, the eldest daughter of the clan's leader Hiashi Hyuga. She had grown up since he'd left, she was still short 5'3" to be exact. Her dark indigo hair was no longer short but all the way down her back, stopping at her waist, she kept her hime-cut hairstyle and longer strands that framed her beautiful face. Dressed from head to toe in baggy clothing and black low heeled sandals.

Pale lavender looked into solid black.

Uchiha Sasuke. Last of the Uchihas, traitor of Konoha. He had grown tall, very tall, he was a foot taller than her. His hair seemed to have gotten longer with some hanging over his forehead but he still had it in the same style as before. Clothed in a high-collared short-sleeved shirt with a Uchiha symbol at the back, pants and a cloth hanging from his stomach to his knees, a rope belt and sandals with wrist bands.

The redhead came from behind with a kunai in hand aiming at Hinata, the blue haired kunoichi turned with speed, that he himself could appraise and hit the woman once before she crumpled to the ground. The Uchiha moved then, deciding to strike her when she wasn't looking, she turned to face him, blocking his attack and trying to land one of her own, but he was faster than her so he easily dodge her attempt to hurt him.

Their teammates were fighting each other which left her and him, he knew that she wouldn't be able to defeat him. Sasuke smirked and drew his katana and ran towards her and to his surprise she was able to stop his attack, clasping her hands over the blade looking straight in his eyes, she gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Everything became black.

* * *

><p>He groaned and open his eyes to stare at the ceiling.<p>

"So you finally decided to wake up teme." a voice said.

"Are you ok Sasuke-kun?" a feminine voice asked.

_Those voices...oh fuck!_

The last Uchiha sat up to stare at his old teammates, one grinning brightly and the other one eyes held concern. The door open and a head popped in.

"Um Naruto-kun, Sakura-san. Tsunade-sama would like to see you." her soft voice said.

All their eyes turned to her, and the girl blushed and looked down, she really didn't want the attention.

"Ah sure Hinata-chan." Naruto said. "Can you stay with the teme here until we get back?"

Hinata looked at Sasuke and he glared at her, she shuddered slightly before turning back to face Naruto again.

"Hai. Naruto-kun." she said.

Naruto gave her a huge smile.

"Thanks Hinata-chan! You're the best!" he told her before leaving the room.

Sakura said nothing as she walked past the shy kunoichi.

When the door closed, everything happened to fast for her, she barely had time to duck before that fist connected with her face. She backed away until she was against a wall and Sasuke just seemed to stalk her.

"It's your fault I'm back in this God forsaken village." he hissed at her.

He tried to land another attack on her face but she dodged it only to get punched in her stomach. Hinata breath was knocked out of her, she looked back up at him and his eyes were the color of crimson.

"It was my mission to Sasuke-kun." she said with a labored breath.

He growled at her again and was about to hit her when someone caught his fist.

"That's enough Sasuke." Naruto's voice ordered.

Sasuke turned his head to look at him, his eyes still the color of blood. The raven snatched his hand from the blonds' hold and turned around, Hinata dropped to the floor, and Sakura went to help her, seeing if she was alright before letting her leave.

"I knew we shouldn't have left her here to watch Sasuke, she so damn weak she couldn't even defend herself!" Sakura said.

"That's enough Sakura!" Tsunade shouted.

Sakura stood still after that, as she looked at her master's serious facial expression. Tsunade then turned to glare daggers at Sasuke.

"You bastard." she said in a low voice that sounded like a growl.

The Uchiha said nothing as he stared blankly at her.

"She had it coming." was all he said.

Tsunade gritted her teeth and tried to calm down, if not she would smash his body into a million pieces. She turned and slammed the door on her way out.

Naruto looked back at Sasuke.

"Teme, you've gotten Tsunade-baa-chan very angry." he said.

Sasuke scoffed, he could give a fuck. Naruto sighed as he walked out the door, it was going to be long while before they could even get a fraction of his friend back.

"Why are you still here?" his cold voice called to Sakura.

Sakura tensed at his voice but then relaxed.

"Sasuke-kun..." she trailed off, she really didn't know what to say to him now.

Sasuke glared at her, those dark eyes piercing through her.

"If you have nothing to say. Leave." he tells her.

Sakura turns around and opens the door before she stops and looks back at him.

"I'm just...glad you're back Sasuke-kun." she says as she closes the door on her way out.

Sasuke just stares out the window and scoffs again.

"Glad I'm back my ass."

* * *

><p>She loved winter, she loved how the snow would blanket everything it touched, she love how she shivered when the wind blew against her body. She raised her head and let the snowflakes stick to her face, she loved winter.<p>

"Hey! Hinata-chan!" a cheery voiced called to her.

Hinata turned to stare at Naruto who was followed by Sakura and Sasuke.

"Oh hello Naruto-kun." she greeted with a smile.

"Hinata-chan why aren't you at your party?" the blond asked.

Hinata blushed and looked away shyly. In truth she didn't want to go because she didn't want to be fussed about. She really just wanted to spend her birthday watching the snow fall not being showered with things and attention. She felt herself being pulled in the direction of her home.

"N-N-Naruto-kun." she stuttered.

"You're not missing your party Hinata-chan." he told her with a smile.

Hinata just stared at him before she smiled with a blush on her face. Walking into the room, everyone turned to stare at her.

"Hinata! We were wondering where you were!" Ino shouted running up to the girl and hugging her.

"Ino-chan!" the shy girl squealed.

The blond chuckled before releasing the girl but kept on smiling.

"Come on everyone's waiting for you." she said taking the embarrassed girl and pulling her towards the others in the room.

Naruto and Sakura went and joined them, Sasuke just picked the quietest place in the room to sit down where no one would bother him. He just watched them as they talked with her, he growled, he still hated her for bringing him back here, then that dobe made him come to her birthday party, even she the birthday girl didn't want to be here, he unconsciously narrowed his eyes at her.

Hinata felt him glaring at her, so she looked at him and she was right. His onyx eyes seemed to be trying to light her on fire, she knew he hated her for bringing him back, he basically told her so when he tried to smash her face in. She knew he didn't come here on his own, Naruto probably made him come, she didn't mind though. She gazed away from him, and turned her attention back to Tenten who seemed to be talking to her.

"Hey Hinata time to blow the candles out!" Kiba shouted.

"Ok." Hinata said walking over to the table.

"Make a wish." Tenten urged.

Hinata closed her eyes and smiled as she blew out the eighteen candles.

"So what did you wish for?" both Ino and Naruto asked.

"If she tells us it won't come true." Shikamaru said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

_They are so immature._

The party ended around eight that night and everyone started to head home.

"Bye Hinata." they said as they left.

"Bye." she said waving to them.

The Hyuga made her way to her room and dropped on her bed with a soft thud snuggling up with a soft sight, she drifted off to dreamland.


	2. Chapter 2

It was still dark and chilly when she walked into the training grounds, she needed to be stronger, she wanted to be able to endure more, she had to find a way to advance her defenses so she would always have an absolute defense and her blind spot would always be protected.

Hinata activated her Byakugan. Being apart of a tracking team she developed her eyesight, seeing up to a 360 degree range of 10 kilometers both in width and length. Already having known how to use her Byakugan like a telescope to see things from far distances, she trained herself in using her Byakugan to magnify and zoom, seeing the smallest things including insects, even using their body heat to detect them.

Creating four clones around her, she stood in a Gentle Fist stance, the clones attacked taking kunais out before throwing them at her. With precise chakra control that was said to be on par with one of a medical ninja, she let streams of chakra flow from her palms, she turned on her toes, moving her arms in all direction making them a blur, as chakra flowed around her . Everyone of the kunais dropped to the ground broken or in half, Hinata stopped spinning to smirk at her clones, who smiled back.

They charged at her this time, fixating her Byakugan to focus only on their tenketsu, she let the chakra from her fingers making contact with each of them. Hinata dipped low as she spin kicked one of clones making it fall to the ground, blocking a palm that was aim at her chest she flipped over the clone placing both her palms on it's back and infusing her chakra before flipping off watching as the clone disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Two other clones came at her together, she dodge thier attacks and moved at a little faster pace than she was before, defeating them using the Palm Bottom simultaneously resulting in them both turning into smoke. There was one more, she defeated three clones, so where was the last one? Relying on her X-ray vision, she searched the area looking for the missing clone.

Hinata jumped away from the spot she was just standing, shifting her body in order to dodge the attack that came from her clone. The clone tried again this time using it's foot to place at kick at Hinata's temple, shielding her temple with her hands, Hinata blocked the attack, before grabbing the clone's foot and throwing it to the ground. The clone got up, running towards Hinata again, when she was close enough Hinata placed her palm up straight blasting the clone away with a Eight Trigram Vacuum Palm, defeating the last clone.

Hinata sighed noticing that the sky had turn an orangey color and the sun was beginning to rise, she found her way to her favorite lake, so she could wash up a little. She still had work to do but she was getting there.

* * *

><p>The sound of loud knocking woke the last Uchiha from his sleep.<p>

"Sasuke!" the voice called.

He didn't answer, hopefully the dobe would get the idea and leave him the fuck alone. Who comes knocking at someone's door so early in the morning? Seriously.

"Bastard open the damn door!" Naruto yelled a little louder this time.

Sasuke groaned and turned on his side pulling a pillow over his head.

"Shut the fuck up!" he yelled back when his patience had run low.

"I would if you'd open the damn door." the blond retorted.

Sasuke got up, walking out of his bedroom, he yanked his apartment door open and glared at the blond standing in the corridor.

"What's up teme?" Naruto greeted.

"Naruto why are you here at six in the fucking morning?" Sasuke asked in a calm tone.

The blond scratched the back of his head and was grinning stupidly.

"Well you see I, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to and train?" Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him.

"You woke me up at six to ask me that?" he asked.

"Well…" the blond trailed off.

"No." the Uchiha said and began to close his door.

Naruto pushed his foot in.

"C'mon teme. You aren't doing anything." he said.

Sasuke just stared at him before turning around to go back to his room.

"Hn." he said.

Naruto grinned he knew he had won.

They walked into Training ground 7 in silence finding the perfect spot to spar Naruto stopped, turning to face the brooding Sasuke he got into a battle stance he grinned at him.

"Don't hold back teme." he said.

The Uchiha smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"I wasn't planning too dobe."

The Uzumaki chuckled running towards the raven and attacking with a blow to the head, Sasuke blocked it spinning out of the way before the blond could land another attack on him. Naruto seemingly seeing this used it to his advantage, running towards the other male he aimed a foot at his stomach. Sasuke smirked, activating his Sharingan, he countered sending the orange Hokage spinning to the ground.

Naruto got up and pulled out a kunai, the Uchiha copied him drawing his sword, both ran at each other and their weapons clashed. Drawing their weapons back, the both tried to land kicks at each others abdomen only for both to dodge and countered using the blades of their weapons. The sound of metal was heard again, both men grinned at each other.

Backing away Naruto threw the kunai at Sasuke who deflected it, looking at the blond again the raven dropped his sword, it was time to finish this. Running toward him, Sasuke disappeared kicking Naruto in the back only to see that the blond disappeared leaving smoke behind. Bending backward, the Uchiha narrowly dodge the dobe's foot, stopping the other foot that was approaching fast. Sasuke moved out of the way, watching as Naruto came at him and using a Fuma Shuriken Sasuke pinned Naruto to a tree ending their spar.

* * *

><p>Taking a break from training Team 8 sat at a table in Ichiraku's eating bowls of ramen.<p>

"Hinata you need to cut down on the training." Kiba said slurping at his noodles.

Hinata stopped eating and stared wide eyed at Kiba.

"But I need to get stronger and training is the only way I can Kiba-kun." she replied a little to loud for someone as softspoken like herself.

"He is right Hinata. You need to rest." Shino said calmly.

The shy blue haired Kunoichi said nothing as she picked back up her chopsticks and resumed eating her ramen.

"Sakura let go of me." a cold voice snapped.

"But Sasuke-kun." another voice pleaded.

Their heads shot up to stare at the door watching as Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto entered the shop. Sasuke glared at them but mainly at Hinata and his gaze seemed to hold hers, making Hinata uncomfortable, like she did anytime she saw him, she quickly turned her gaze away but she still felt him giving her an icy glare. She heard Kiba growl and she looked up at him, seeing his eyes, they were full of rage and his fangs were bearing.

"Gomen." Hinata said softly.

Her teammates looked at her.

"I'm leaving now." she said quickly getting up and leaving before they could say anything.

Sasuke watched her as she left, giving a satisfied smirk that he intimidated her enough that she did.

"Kiba don't." Shino cautioned.

"Oi Uchiha." he heard the Inuzuka called.

Sasuke turned to see Kiba walking up to him and he stared into his angry eyes.

"I don't care what you have against Hinata but I want you to stay away from her." the dogboy growled before leaving.

Shino placed the money on the table as he too got up and left.

"Here you go." Aymame said.

Placing three bowls of ramen in front of Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura said their thanks before they ate in silence.

"Teme why can't you be nicer to Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke turned to look at him but choose not to answer.

"She did nothing wrong, she just completed her mission like she was suppose to." the blond continued.

_And because she did, I'm here and I hate her._

"Leave me alone dobe." he said.

Completely feeling ignored Sakura tried to start a conversation.

"I wonder where Kakashi-sensei is?" she said.

"That ass probably jerking off somewhere." Naruto said.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she punched him across his head.

"Sakura-chan." the blond whined.

Sakura sighed as she looked across to Sasuke once she saw him getting up.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun where are you going?" she asked.

"If you must know, I'm going home." the Last Uchiha said.

"Oh I'll walk you Sasuke-kun." she squealed.

"No, I want to be alone. Frankly you're annoying." he said as he walked out of the shop.

"Give him time Sakura-chan." Naruto said.

Yeah, but how much time did he need?

* * *

><p>Sasuke slammed his door closed and gruffly made his way to his living room, he needed some peace and quiet, he was with those idiots all day and all Sakura seemed to do was cling to him, he wanted to beat her till she couldn't move. He was happy to get away from them, Naruto and his constant talking and Sakura and her fangirl ways were just to annoying just like everything else in this village. He hated being back, he absolutely hated this village and he hated everyone in it especially the Hyuga.<p>

He scoffed as he remembered threat the Inuzuka made to him earlier, like he could hurt him, he was ten times stronger than Kiba. His thoughts drifted back to his first encounter of the Hyuga when she fought him in the forest, he had to admit she was strong, she was able to block his attacks that were hard for some others to do and quickly attack him with her own. He was really surprise when she she blocked his last attack and whatever move she did on him that had him unconscious for a week had him rattled.

What he didn't get, was that when he was attacking her in his hospital room, she didn't even seem to defend herself, she just let him bash away at her. He didn't know how it would have ended if Naruto didn't stop him, but she would have been in a hospital room herself if she'd let him continue to beat her. Sasuke shook his head, getting those thoughts out of his head, it's been a month and he was still thinking about them.

* * *

><p>As she walked into the training grounds that evening, she was not expecting to see him there, she was not expecting to see anybody at this time, that's why she always trained in this training area around this hour. So how did he know where to find her? Or was it by chance that he was here?<p>

"Hyuga." he said calmly.

She blinked once at her name being called looking at him again.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" she asked.

Sasule smirked at her.

"I'm just here to _test_ something out." the raven replied.

Hinata stared at him confused.

"And what is that?" she questioned.

"You came here to train am I right?" the Uchiha asked.

"Hai." she answered with some suspicion.

"Then fight me." he said.

Hinata stared wide eyed at him.

"Wh-what?" she exclaimed.

Sasuked didn't bother telling her again, he wanted to see if she was as strong as he thought she was when they first fought or if his mind was playing tricks on him. If she wanted to survive, she would just have to defend herself so he attacked. Hinata reacted right away dodging his attacks and blocking the ones that came to fast, weaving her way during their battle looking for the right moment to attack back. He left one spot open on his left, his perfect defense had a crack in it and she took it to her advantage, striking him in that one spot hitting one of his tenketsu. He groaned and stepped back, his eyes were black with three red intercepting ellipses in the center, Hinata gasped as she was in a world that was red and black, she was surrounded by a number of Sasukes and each had a sword coming at her.

Hinata dodge most of them, hitting most with her Gentle Fist making them useless as she tried to find the real Sasuke among them. Her eyes opened as she coughed out blood as she looked down at the blade through her chest. Blood dripping from both her mouth, her chest and the agonising pain she felt, Hinata tried hard not to acknowledge any of it. She twisted her body kicking the Sasuke who had stabbed her with a powerful kick to the chest, dismissing the pain that she was feeling. She reached back taking the sword out with a grunt of pain and throwing it at the furthest target among them, he dodge it with ease and she knew she had the right one.

Being sliced by swords as she fought her way through, chakra coated her palms as she managed a blow on each of the clones she saw, nearing Sasuke she sped up jumping in the air and landing on quick strike against his chest before everything became clear again. Hinata breathed slowly as she tried to recoup from that attack, she watched as Sasuke got up still glaring at her with those red and black eyes but she could tell he was tired too...and very angry. Getting back into battle stance again, she barely had time to see him disappear before being right in front of her aiming a punch at her face.

The kunoichi slapped his hand away and used her Gentle Fist on his stomach, feeling the pain of his chakra points being closed, the Uchiha kicked the girl away. Hinata picked herself up again, she made the first move this time, knowing he was going to block the first few attacks she'd throw at him, she responded to this when she jumped in the air, Sasuke moved and Hinata knew what he was going to do. Sasuke fist connected with her back and he was shocked when Hinata disappeared and he turned only to be met with a foot to the chest, to her surprised he disappeared too. Coming at her full speed and delivering a set of blows that had Hinata holding in her screams of pain, he threw her to the ground, using his sword he aimed it at her right arm, but Hinata rolled on her side but she couldn't get away freely, leaving her with a deep cut. She covered her arm and stared at the man in front of her, she saw him smirked at her obvious pain before leaving.

Hinata sighed as she sat up ignoring the pain and looked for her bandages and healing ointment made specially by her clan. After taking care of her bruises, the young woman got up and made her way to her home and as soon as she got to the gates she collapsed. The last thing she heard was Ko calling out to her before she blanked out.

* * *

><p>Opening her eyes slowly Hinata looked around noticing that she wasn't in her room.<p>

"We told you to take it easy." she heard Kiba said.

She turned around to see Shino, Kiba and Akamaru in her...hospital room. The events from yesterday evening starting coming back to her before her mind went blank.

_That's right I collapsed._

"Ko brought you here afterwards." Shino stated.

The door opened and Tsunade came in.

"Ah Hinata. You're up." she observed smiling.

"Hello Hokage-sama." the shy girl greeted.

Tsunade nodded, before doing a quick checkup on her.

"You collapsed from extreme exhaustion. You've been training to hard and it's been taking a toil on your health. So I'm taking you off missions and you are not suppose to do any more training until you are better. You need to rest." the blond woman stated to the Hyuga.

Hinata looked down.

"Hai. Tsuande-sama." she said.

Tsunade said nothing more as she turned to leave she stopped again.

"That's an order." the Hokage said with a smile before closing the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The Hyuga was strong and she was smart, he didn't even know that his defense had a hole, so he was very angry when she discovered it. When he used his Tsukuyomi on her, she escaped it and no one was able to do that, she even found where he was standing in a matter of seconds, most of the time victims would tire themselves out by fighting all his clones before they realized it was no help to them that the real him was no where among the mist.

When he started attacking her, her reflexes were flawless, her flexibility was outstanding, she could endure pain and fatigue, her defenses were commendable, her attacks were not wasted when they did hit. Tricking him with some of her tactics, she was quite sneaky, but because she was more tire than him he was able to finish her off with his last attacks.

He wonder why she didn't use that attack she used on him before, but seeing how tired she was before they even started to fight he wasn't expecting her to last as long as she did. The Uchiha theory on the Hyuga was complete, still he didn't know why she didn't defend herself at the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Ok Akamaru let's try it again!" Kiba said.<p>

There was a bark in response before Akamaru turned into a duplicate of Kiba.

"Garoga!" Kiba shouted.

Turning into a giant wolf dog with two heads and spinning like a tornado they attacked a tree and broke it into pieces.

Shino having finished his own training and Hinata still on time out silently watched from under the shade of a tree.

"Woo-hoo!" Kiba cheered as he sat next to Hinata. "Nailed it."

Akamaru barked again in response, Hinata smiled at him handing him a bottle of water.

"But you were messy as usual Kiba." Shino said from his leaning position against the tree.

Kiba give his teammate a sour look.

"Tsk, why do you always have to be the killjoy Shino?" the brunette questioned.

Shino adjusted his glasses before he looked at Kiba.

"I'm just stating the obvious Kiba."

"Ne guys please don't fight." Hinata urged.

Kiba sighed and laid back resting his head on his hands and closing his eyes.

"Whatever." he said.

Hearing the crow of the mission hawk, the members of Team 8 looked up to see the bird flying in a circle over them before it flew off. Kiba grinned as he sat up, looking at the others they nodded at him and they disappeared leaving only smoke behind.

* * *

><p>When they walked into the Hokage's office, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were already there.<p>

"This mission is an important one , the Lord of the land of Fields son is missing." Tsunade started, placing a picture of the young man on her desk for them to see. "I'm sending two teams, specifically for the circumstances of the mission. One, we need to track the kidnappers and locate their location accurately and two, we need the strength because there are more than twenty shinobi on the opposing side."

The ninjas in the room nodded their heads, knowing their position of the mission, the members of Team 8 were to track and the members of Team 7 were there for the required strength and backup.

"This mission is suppose to last for at least two weeks any later and I'm sending more reinforcements. His father is paying a very hefty sum of money for his son safe return, it s also an A-rank mission, so I'm hoping for good results." the Hokage informed.

Giving a piece of clothing to Kiba she sat back in her chair before she resumed talking.

"That is a piece of his clothing, it will help you find him. I want you out of the village early tomorrow." Tsunade concluded.

"Hai." they all answered.

* * *

><p>They had set out early the next morning when it was still dark, Kiba and Akamaru led the way, they wanted to reach the border by sunset. With their speed they were able to pass the border by late noon but there was still some light in the sky for them keep going for awhile.<p>

Stopping when it was finally dark, they looked around seeing if it was safe for the night to rest.

"Hinata." Shino said.

Hinata nodded.

"Byakugan." she said.

They all watched her, watching as her eyes roamed the dark woods they were now situated in.

"It's safe." Hinata said deactivating her Byakugan.

She covered her eyes as she swayed slightly.

"Hinata." Kiba called as he ran to catch her.

"You overdid it again didn't you?" Shino asked.

Hinata gave a sheepish grin.

"Ah Hinata. When will you learn." Kiba said with a grin.

Hinata just stared at him still smiling, that was Kiba way of telling her she was awesome.

The others set up came making a fire at sitting around it trying to get warm.

"Man, I'm hungry." Naruto said and to prove his statement his stomach growled rather loudly.

The blond blushed a shade of light pink and Kiba bursted out laughing.

"I'll make dinner." Hinata offered, without waiting for someone to answer she got straight to her work.

The smell of stew had Naruto and Kiba's mouth watering, even if Sasuke didn't want to admit it the Hyuga's cooking skills were good. When it was done they all had their share Naruto and Kiba called for seconds and Naruto adding in an additional third. When everything was washed and put away, they all started to get ready for bed.

"I'll take first watch." Shino said.

They nodded going to their respectful tents for the night.

Arriving in the Land of Fields, they went to the Lord and heard his side of the story, the man was on the verge of breaking as he told them the story and how he and his son were threatened.

"Please bring him back." the Lord pleaded.

The others nodded as they left Hinata stayed behind.

"Don't worry." her quiet voice soothed. "We'll bring him back. I promise." she finished with a smile before she left to catch up with the others.

Racing through the forest, Hinata eyes caught something coming in fast.

"Naruto-kun stop!" the blue kunoichi shouted.

Everyone stopped in there tracks as a set of kunai missed Naruto's face by an inch, all heads turned in that direction.

"There are eight of them, approaching fast on our right." Hinata informed the others.

They all stared in that one direction Hinata gave them.

"What do we do?" Sakura asked.

"I'll stay." Hinata said.

Their eyes shift to her while her teammates nodded without questioned or doubt, the others didn't like the dicsion.

"You can't handle eight of them by yourself Hinata." Sakura said furious.

"There's no time to debate this Sakura-san."

The medical-nin gritted her teeth.

_Why is she being so stubborn?_

"Come on. Let's go." Kiba said.

The Inuzuka looked at Hinata with concern.

"Be careful Hinata." he said.

"I'll be fine Kiba-kun. Now go!" Hinata said as she moved quickly to block the attack that came his way.

They nodded leaving, with the pink haired woman reluctanly following them. Closing her eyes she inhaled and exhaled slowly opening them again to see herself surrounded by eight shinobi.

"You're oponent is me." she said confidently.

They all came at her at once, weapons or just normal fists, trying to make it impossible for her to escape them, Hinata threw one off her as she caught the blade of the others weapons, channeling her chakra to her hands she blew them away with one strike. She had to make this quick, she couldn't spend to much time on them, the first three that recovered came at her again, she breathed, she had to do this right...

Running ahead, the others where trying hard to get far away from the battle area as they possibly could.

"Shino do you think Hinata-chan is ok?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata is strong, she can take care of herself, we wouldn't have left her alone if we didn't think she could handle it." Shino answered calmly.

Both Sasuke and Sakura snorted, but only the raven seemed to voice his opinion aloud.

"Are you always this confident in the Hyuga, Aburame?" the cold velvety voice of his askd.

"I believe in her, she's my teammate and I trust her." was all the bug user said.

They ran in silence for a while.

"A clearing is coming up, we should rest there for now until Hinata meets up with us." Shino stated picking up speed.

There was thud to the ground as Hinata eyed the last of the shinobi she had killed, seeing that his chakra passage way was not circulating any chakra she sighed as she turned around, her job here ways done, she needed to get back with the others, before it got any later. Scouting to see where the team was, she found them resting in a clearing and she quickly made her way to them. They all sensed her coming, two faces showed relief, as the other three just stared.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled as he tightly hugged the young woman who face turned the color of a tomato.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" the dazed girl squeaked.

Naruto put her down and grin widely at her and Hinata looked away embarrassed.

"Can we go now?" the Uchiha broodingly asked.

* * *

><p>Upon arriving at where the Lord's son was being held captive, the two teams broke of into three pairs, a tracker on each team, Sakura with Kiba, Naruto and Shino leaving Hinata and Sasuke to work together, Sakura for one didn't like the match up because she wasn't with Sasuke. The plan was excecuted with having Hinata and Sasuke looking for the son, while Sakura and Kiba took out the captors and Naruto and Shino to look and take out any loose ends.<p>

They were close to the cells as they kept walking the quiet narrow passages only noises that were heard were the occasional leaking of the water from the pipes above, the two walked in silence using their Kekkei Genkai to search the halls and walls of the prision.

"I see three people, one with a low chakra and the other two or shinobi guarding him." Hinata whispered.

The Uchiha smirked, finally going to enjoy himself on this mission, the blood thirst he had right now, needed to be fulfil. They moved silently, approaching the cell the Uchiha drew his sword and with speed he started the assault. While Sasuke was busy with guards Hinata, used chakra to opened the gate that held the son captive in the cell, walking in and going towards the man sitting there she reached out to him. What she didn't expect was the pain that shot through her brain, she let out a ear piercing scream as she held her head and dropped to her knees.

Sasuke's body turned around the instant he heard the Hyuga scream, rushing into the cell to see what was happening, all he saw was the Hinata on the ground curled into a ball.

"Hyuga! What is that matter with you?" he barked.

He was answered by another agonising scream, there was a chuckle from the dark corner of the cell before the Uchiha saw a figure appear.

"It doesn't help if you are shouting at her. To her the more you shout the burning in her head that she feels grows worse." the man says.

The raven watch as Hinata opens her eyes staring to a far of place as she screams for the pain to stop. Sasuke eyes turn red as he glares at the male shinobi in front of him, who kept on grinning. The screaming stops and the Uchiha looks over at the girl laying on the floor apparently dead, the man starts to laugh and Sasuke draws his sword to slice his head off, there was a gust of _wind _and the man flies to the other side of the room eyes white. The shocked Uchiha looks at the girl on the floor to see her staring at him with a small smile before her eyes closed, a beeping sound could be heard.

_Shit!_ Sasuke yelled in his mind.

He ran over to Hinata and covered her body with his before everything came crashing down.

* * *

><p>From where they were situated they heard the crashing sound of the ground floor caving in, their jobs were carried out with relevant ease, and the sound of rocks crashing had their minds in panick. Rushing over to the spot they thought the scene had accured, they were dumb founded when all they could see was gravel.<p>

Sasuke sat there and stared at the unconscious girl next to him, if he didn't use Susanoo, they would have been crushed, he need her to awaken soon, they were running out of air. He pondered why he saved her, he didn't even like her, scratched that he depises her, he could have left her there to be crushed by the rocks yet on instinct he saved her, he groaned.

_Without her we can't find the son. _The Uchiha thought.

Even with Kiba and Shino they still needed her eyes to help, being stuck underground all for some fucking mission, the raven groaned again. There was a pained noise coming from the girl as she opened her eyes she stared into his. His eyes were cold and his face devoid of showing any emotion as he looked at her as the words flew out of his mouth he made attempt to stop them.

"Be grateful I saved you Hyuga." he hissed.

Hinata only nodded not able to speak at the moment.

"Hyuga how far can you see?" he asked.

"Ten kilometers." she groaned.

"Then do it. I feel another chakra down here and while you're at it look for an escape." he said.

Sitting up and ignoring the pain in her head, Hinata did as Sasuke asked. Using her Byakugan, Hinata searched through the rubble, her eyes saw someone and he was badly hurt.

"There is someone down here with us, he seems hurt and if we can get to him we can get out at the same time." she said.

The Uchiha nodded, getting to work doing the four hand sign for the justu Sasuke took a big gulp of air.

"Katon: Ryuka no Justu." he said as he blew out fire from his mouth.

Melting their way through the gravel Sasuke came to the spot Hinata said the male, looking at him, Sasuke reconigized that he was the Lord's son, untying him he placed the man over his shoulder, Sakura could deal with him when they got out.

"Hyuga, let's go." he said before yanking the hatch open and climbing through.

They were looking to see if they could find anything that could lead them to missing members of their team.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto calm down shouted won't make us find them any faster." Shino stated.

The blond growled, what did Shino want him to do sit around and wait?

"Are you guys done searching yet?" a voice called.

They all looked at the owner of the voice, Sakura squealed as she ran over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun I was so worried about you." she said in her obvious fangirl mode.

Sasuke only grunted, Hinata peeked around her to stare at Kiba and SHino.

"Hinata." Kiba breathed running over to the girl.

"I'm fine Kiba-kun." she assurded him.

"But he's not." The Uchiha said.

That's when Sakura finally notice the man over Sasuke shoulder.

"Is he...?" Sakura trailed off.

"Yea. Now heal him so we can get out of here." the Uchiha said.

* * *

><p>They were showered with praise and thanks when they brought the young son home, the Lord was in tears as he hugged his son, the Uchiha was more than grateful when he was able to leave, even if he was coming back to Konoha. They had given in the report as soon as they were back before each of them went their separate ways for the night. Enetring into his apartment and going straight to his room, Sasuke took a quick shower before changing and getting into bed, he wanted to sleep and hopefully the dobe won't come banging on his door in the morning.<p>

_He was kissing the soft skin on her neck, whispering sweet things in her ear making her blush a cute shade of pink. His other hand slowly made it's way up feeling the flatness of her stomach before reaching it's destination. He gave her right breast a light squeeze earning a gasp from her, he smirked against her skin, licking the spot before bitting down making the girl under him cry out. He looked up at her and his lips brushed hers before covering them with his own kissing her, she moaned into the kiss, putting one hand in his hair gripping it tightly._

_"Sasuke..." her soft voice breathed._

_Sasuke grinned wickedly at her, kissing her once more and rocking his hips against her. Her moan caught in her throat as she wrapped her slender pale ivory silky smooth legs around him pulling him closer, he thrust harder against her._

_"Sasuke-kun..." she moaned again._

_"Hinata." his hoarse voice groaned out._

Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes and sat up in his bed.

_What the fuck was that?_

The last uchiha hastily removed the covers from over him and he looked down at the bulge in his pants.

_Oh fuck no!_

He was not just having a wet dream about him and the Hyuga?

Sasuke stared at the bulge once more and gritted his teeth, not only did he now hate the Hyuga, he was disgusted by her too.


	4. Chapter 4

There were a lot of things he had said about his oldest daughter, like deeming her a failure because of her lack of self confident. Before and after the Hyuga Affair, he trained her in hopes that she would become the successor of the clan, but when that seemed to be a loss cause he had loss all hope in her, seeing that she would not be a good successor and turn his attention to her younger sister Hanabi.

When she had graduated from the academy as a ninja, knowing the possibilities were high of her dying on a mission, that didn't effect him and he curtly told her teacher Kurenai Yuhi so. Disowning her for some time, he didn't take notice in her again until after the Chunin exams when she stood up for herself against Neji.

He watched as she gradually became stronger and more confident in herself during the years that passed, he always saw her training, if it wasn't with him, Hanabi, or Neji and his team, she would be training with hers or alone, coming home late most of the time. She learnt most of the clan's techniques and made some moves of her own, her personality didn't change much, but he somehow knew, because of him and how he treated her, she was the way she was.

Hiashi felt a tinge of guilt in his stomach, he had since that time tried to show Hinata, that he did care for her, he was proud at her, when she showed her bravery when she fought the Diva Path. She was now strong enough to protect, her family and that enough could satisfied him.

* * *

><p>Walking into the Hokage's office Sasuke face was adorn with a scowl.<p>

"Well?" he asked.

He's been here for half a year, his sentence should be almost over, even if he couldn't leave, being watched ANBU everytime he wasn't with Naruto on someone was something he rather do without. Seriously like the chakra sensor Tsunade placed on him wasn't bad enough, saying that this was her way of keeping him_ put _in the village. The other part of his punishment was that he was to do whatever she asked of him, which meant whatever missions she has for him to do, he must do them, Tsunade was such a conniving woman.

"I can add on more time if you keep this attitude up Uchiha." the blond woman stated.

Sasuke glared at her, as if telling her 'don't fuck with me'. The Hokage's smirk was satisfactory as she watched the nineteen year old's face.

"Since you openly stated hundreds of times that you don't need to be followed, I'm taking all ANBU assigned to watching you off. The chakra sensor will stay on until I'm sure you won't try to leave the village but even if you try you won't succeed."

The raven gave a snort to that.

"Are you done?" he asked.

It was Tsuande's turn to glare at the male, she was debating in her head whether to send him in the hospital or not. She let out a long sigh and closed her eyes.

"Yes. I am. Now go before I decide to put you in the hospital for a month." she threatened.

To this Sasuke snorted again before leaving.

The 5th Hokage watched as the boy left, she sighed again knowing that because of the chakra sensor that was the only reason the last Uchiha still here in the village. She still remembers how he acted when she placed it on him.

_She made a hand sign and the Uchiha instantly tightened up, before he glared at her._

"_What the fuck was that?" he hissed._

_The Hokage smirked._

"_It's just a jutsu that locks away your chakra everytime you decide to leave the village on your own accord." she told him._

"_How exactly does it do that?" he asked again his anger clearly written in his body language._

"_The chakra sensor works with how your emotions go and somehow with your thoughts, so depending solely on the situation you are in and your emotions and thoughts, the sensor will kick in, cutting of your chakra and basically leaving you like a cripple man." she explained._

_Sasuke was so angry that he attacked her, but as soon as he was close enough he dropped to the floor with a pain expression, his whole physique seemed to be out of order, so he opted to glare at her, letting out an inhumanly growl._

"_Face it Uchiha, you're staying put in this village." she told him._

* * *

><p>Hinata listened to the squeaky sound the swing made as she swung back and forth, letting the air rustle through her hair as she tilt her head back watching the clouds and humming to herself with a small smile on her lips.<p>

"I thought I could watch the clouds here alone." a voice said from behind.

Hinata looked up startle as she turned to see a bored looking Shikamaru with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Her smile seemed to get wider as he gave her a lazy one in return.

"Oh Shikamaru-kun!" she greeted.

"Hey Hinata." he said.

"Were you going to watch the clouds?" she asked.

"Yeah. But you're here so I'll just go somewhere else." he said turning to leave.

"Ah wait Shikamaru-kun! You can still stay and watch the clouds I won't bother you." Hinata said.

The Nara turned to stare at the blue haired kunoichi, she was too kind for her own good, often being very considerate, putting other people before herself. He sighed walking over to where she was he laid down staring up at the clouds as he listened to Hinata swing.

"What does that one look like?" she asked.

Shikamaru stared at the cloud picturing something in his head.

"To me it looks like Choji eating a chip." he said as he yawned.

Hinata giggled, now that she thought about it, the cloud really did look like that.

"Ok what does that one look like?" the male brunette asked the shy girl pointing at a cloud.

Hinata giggled again, that one was easy it it looked like a cinnamon roll to her.

"A cinnamon roll." she answered.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you hungry Hinata?" he questioned.

She blushed as she looked at him.

"No." she responded.

The shogi loving ninja chuckled before he yawned.

"I'm just going to fall asleep anyways, so unless you want to listen to me snore, you better get going." he said.

Hinata only smiled.

"It's fine. I don't mind." she said.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru murmured closing his eyes.

Hinata gave him a confuse look and was going to ask him what he meant, but when she heard him snore she thought against it and kept on watching the clouds and humming softly to herself again.

* * *

><p>Walking into the interrogation room, the four ANBU surrounded the masked man chained to the chair.<p>

"We have a few questions that we want you to answer." The ANBU captain said.

The man gave a dark chuckle.

"You're not going to get anything out of me." he said.

Behind the captain's Bird mask he smirked.

"We'll see." he said motioning for the lone woman in the room to come forward.

"This may hurt a little." she said making the required hand signs and placing her palm to the man's covered head.

The man's body began to shake and he started screaming.

"Easy." they captain urged.

"Sorry captain." the woman said as the man screams turned into soothing sounds.

The cat masked ANBU took her hand from the captive head and the man slumped in the chair asleep, the woman turned to the other three in the room and they nodded their heads.

"Go tell Hokage-sama." the captain said.

With a nod, she made another hand sign and disappeared.

* * *

><p>Sakura laid in her bed, thinking about Sasuke, he's been back a long time and he still hasn't changed one bit. She still loved him and she still wanted to be with him, but with Sasuke being so hostile, she didn't know what to do to get through to him. She was very angry when Tsunade didn't let her or Naruto go on the mission to bring him back, sending Hinata and her team to go after him, saying that they were in no way connected to him like they were. She was glad when they brought him back, but felt jealousy at the thought that they were able to bring him back and she nor Naruto couldn't.<p>

Breaking her train of thoughts, Sakura sat up in her bed, groaning she got up and decided to take a shower to calm herself. She just needed to show Sasuke, that she really does love him and maybe he will open up to her more. Stepping into the shower and letting the water run, her thoughts drifted back to the conversation that she had with Naruto days ago. Naruto being Naruto told her just to give Sasuke time and he'll come around, but time was passing by and he was still the same as before, she knew it would take time for him to at least think of them as friends, the Uchiha seemed not to have the thought of _changing_ in his mind in his mind at all.

After her shower the medical ninja put on a clean set of Pjs before climbing back into her bed, she sighed a heavy one as she closed her eyes to sleep, she really hoped that Sasuke would come around.

* * *

><p>He wasn't pleased when one of his men were caught by Konoha ANBU, knowing they would try every trick in the book just to get information out of him, he shouldn't really care though, the man was a pawn, he only knew limited Intel, he didn't even know his actually name. Three figures entered his room, he raised his only hand to them telling them to stop, they bowed towards him and waited for his orders.<p>

"Since one of my men have been taken, I want you to be on alert." he started in his low husky voice.

"What are you planning sir?" the leader of the three asked.

"My plans will just have to be put on hold for awhile." he said.

"Hai." the three nodded before they left.

There was a sinister smile on the man's face, he would let them play with the little information they have, let them feel they are onto something, just until the time is right for him to strike and then when they least expect it he will have her. That bitch will be his and he will make her suffer for what she did to him.

* * *

><p>Hiashi did not like this one bit at all, he was called to an emergency meeting at the Hokage's tower concerning his daughter, they were only waiting on the elders of the Hyuga clan before they started. They came in one after another and gathered around the Hokage's desk, Tsunade turned her chair from facing the window to look at them, her eyes looking very troubled.<p>

"We have a problem." she started. "Concerning the Hyugas, mostly the ex-heiress Hyuga Hinata."

The 5th eyes travelled to each Hyuga in the room, her eyes staying on the current head of the most noble clan.

"The captive that the ANBU interrogated didn't have much Intel on him, he only knew that he is rogue ninja from Kumogakure and he has his sights on Hinata." the Hokage saod.

Hiashi eyes narrowed.

"Why is he after my daughter, is it because he wants the Byakugan?" he asked.

"No, it doesn't seem like that it seems he only wants revenge." Tsunade implied.

"On Hinata? What for?" one of the Hyuga elders piped in skeptically.

The Hokage and Haishi seemed to glare at them but Tsunade's was most noticable, she could not believe them after all ths time they still didn't gave a rat's shit about the girl. She turned her eyes back to Hiashi deciding to inform him on something Hinata only told her about.

"On the last mission that Hinata went on, she said that the enemy used some sort of mind jutsu on her. She told me her eye sight became black and her head seemed to be on fire."

Everyone inside the room became quiet, Tsunade gave a warily chuckle.

"She tried to use her Byakugan but it didn't work, everything seemed to be useless against the jutsu she was under, Hinata overcame it somehow and was able to use her Byakugan for a short time before she blanked out."

Still no one said anything.

"What are you planning to do?" Hiashi asked.

Tsuande frowned.

"We have limited imformation, we can't just rush into something, we might be playing right into the enemy's plans. I did send out more ANBU to see if they can get any more information before I do anything hectic, but right now my main concern is keeping Hinata safe."

"Do what you want." The older Hyuga said.

EVeryone stared at him, obvious surprise on their faces, but the elder kept talking.

"She is a Hyuga, one of the most noble, she has showned herself to uphold the Hyuga's name. If you believe the threat against her is such a forbidable force, we won't stop you from protecting her." he concluded.

It took awhile for Tsunade to speak, she had listened to the elder's words carefully and there was something sincere in them, maybe she took the geezer's first words the wrong way maybe he did care for the ex-heiress somewhat. She nodded her head.

"Hai." she said. "You all may go."

They bowed respectfully at their Hokage as they left.

Walking home, Hiashi thought about Hinata, going back to the first moment she was born, to the daughter he sees at this moment, she was his precious daughter, one of the joys of his life, his momento of his wife. From that first December 27th, to this very day, admitting it, Hinata was one of the best things that happened in his life and he would be damn if anyone took that away.


	5. Chapter 5

"_Mother! Mother!" a young Sasuke called to the beautiful lady, holding her hand and smiling brightly._

"_Yes Sasuke." she acknowledged._

"_Are we meeting Hyuga-sama and her daughter today?" he asked._

"_Yes Sasuke. When you're father goes to a meeting with Hyuga-sama husband, we'll be meeting them in the woods by the lake." Mikoto said to her son._

_Sasuke smiled brightly, he couldn't wait to meet the Heiress to the Hyuga clan._

"_I hope she's pretty." Sasuke said to his mother._

_Mikoto laughed._

"_When we get there you'll see Sasuke." she said._

"_Let's hurry Mother!' the youngest Uchiha called as he run ahead._

_His mother only laughed at him calling for him to slow down before he fell._

* * *

><p><em>The lake came into view and Sasuke saw a woman with long indigo hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall and bangs that framed the sides of her face similar to the ones he and his mother shared. Her eyes were pale with a lavender hue in them, her cheeks bones were high and rosy, her nose was small and button like and her lips were full and rosy. Her skin was ivory and silky smooth, she was very beautiful. Her rich purple kimono with it's bird design shimmered in the sun.<em>

"_Hello Mikoto and Sasuke-kun." the Hyuga woman said with a smile as she bowed traditionally towards them._

_Mikoto followed suit._

"_Pleasure Haruka." she said then she turned to her youngest son._

"_Sasuke say hello to Hyuga-sama."_

_Sasuke did as his mother told him before looking at the beautiful woman again._

"_Hello Hyuga-sama." he greeted._

_Haruka laughed._

"_It's alright. You can call me Haruka-san if you like." she offered._

_Sasuke looked at his mother for approval and she nodded Sasuke turned to look at Haruka._

"_Ok Haruka-san!"_

_The Hyuga woman at him and Sasuke smiled back._

"_Haruka, where is Hinata?" Mikoto asked._

_The pale woman laughed again, turning around to watch the little girl who was playing in the water with a smile on her face._

"_Hinata-chan, can you come here please." the older Hyuga beckoned._

_The little girl looked over to them and when she saw Sasuke and Mikoto she ran and hid behind her mother. Sasuke felt sad that Hinata was scared of them, but he looked up when he heard Haruka-san laughed._

"_Hinata-chan, they are not going to hurt you." she cooed._

_Sasuke looked over to his side when he saw Hinata peeped around from behind her mother robes. Sasuke gasped as he looked at her, she looked like her mother and at the same time looked like his mother, her hairstyle was the only thing different. Her eyes were so big and rounded just like her face, she looked like a doll a very cute doll, Sasuke felt himself blush as he looked shyly away from the girl._

_Both children mothers looked at each other and smiled._

"_Sasuke why don't you go and play with Hinata while we set up lunch." Mikoto said._

"_Ok Mother." Sasuke answered softly._

_The two women walked over to the sheet laying on the ground to sit and talk leaving the two kids alone. Sasuke shyly looked over at Hinata again and saw her looking at the ground with the cutest blush on her face as she played with her index fingers. He slowly held his hand out to her and she shyly took it lacing their fingers together._

* * *

><p><em>Her hand was soft, smooth and silky when he held it and her ivory skin seemed to glow and when she smiled at him with her pearly white teeth, his heart wanted to jump out of his chest and his tummy had a funny feeling.<em>

"_T-thank y-you Sa-Sasuke-kun." she said as she held the flower he had picked for her close to her heart._

_Sasuke smiled._

"_You're welcome." he said._

_His cheeks turned a darker color when Hinata kissed him on his cheek, before looking away to any place that wasn't his face. Sasuke got up from his sitting position and he held out his hand to her again, she took it this time with a wee bit more confidence than before and he led her up the stream of the lake._

"_Where a-a-are we g-g-going Sasuke-kun?" she asked._

"_There's something I want to show you." he told her._

_She only nodded clutching the dear flower to her chest more as she let him lead her wherever they were going. The two kids continued their walk, passing many trees on their way to a pond, that were surrounded by even more trees, with some of them bending over and weaving together to make a beautiful arch. Hinata giggled as she let go of Sasuke's hand and ran over to it dipping her hand in the water and swaying it from side to side._

_Sasuke watched her with a thin smile on his lips, she was so adorable and he couldn't help but chuckle at her. She screamed and Sasuke saw that she was about to fall in, he hurried over to her ad grabbed her by her waist but it didn't help because they both fell in. Coming up, Hinata looked sad, her pretty royal blue kimono with a silver flowery pattern was now completely soaked. She looked over at Sasuke with a pouty face but giggled when she looked at his head. Sasuke gave her a confused look wondering what she was laughing._

"_Why are you laughing?" he asked._

_Hinata pointed to his head and Sasuke averted his eyes upwards to see the fish that was trying it's hardest to get back into the water, Sasuke screamed and he shook his head vigorously to get the fish out and Hinata could not stop laughing. Getting the fish out of his hair Sasuke glared at Hinata but the young girl wouldn't stop laughing and Sasuke tackled her into the water, Hinata had to hold her breath and poke Sasuke all over his body for him to let her go and she scrambled to the bank. Sasuke popped up and started laughing at her, Hinata folded her arms and turned her head childishly away from the brunette which only made Sasuke laughed more as he climbed out to sit next to her._

* * *

><p><em>Going back down to the bottom where there parents were, Sasuke and Hinata w<em>_alked slowly towards them knowing they would get scolded from being so wet._

"_Hinata-chan!"_

"_Sasuke!"_

_The two women looked at their kids with a mixture of shock and amuse on their faces as they took in Sasuke and Hinata soaked appearances._

"_You two come here right now and get out of those wet clothes." Mikoto said._

_Looking down the two of them walked over to their mothers so they could be dried._

'_Sasuke did you take Hinata to the pond?" Mikoto asked._

"_Yes Mother." he mumbled softly._

"_And how did the two of you fall in?" Haruka asked._

"_Well Hinata was falling in first and I tried to help her and we both fell in." Sasuke said._

_Mikoto sighed and Haruka couldn't help but laugh._

"_Let's get you two dry then we can eat." the Hyuga mistress said._

* * *

><p><em>He was blushing again, this time because of his table manners, she was laughing at him too as she wiped the smudge of his face. Their mothers just seemed to stare at them with laughing eyes as they watched the two of them interact, they looked perfect together.<em>

_"I could've done that myself." Sasuke pouted embarrassed._

_Hinata giggled._

_"Alright Sasuke." his mother said._

_Sasuke gave her the puppy dog eyes but his mother only seemed to laugh at him._

_"You two go and play but stay away from the water this time." Mikoto said._

_Both Sasuke and Hinata nodded as they lef to go play in the flower garden. Picking flowers Hinata made crowns out of them giving one to Sasuke and putting the other one on her head._

_"What are these for?" Sasuke asked._

_"Have you ever played Imagine?" she asked._

_Sasuke shook his head and Hinata smile._

_"It's just a game where you become whoever you want to be." she said._

_"Oh, so what are we?" the Uchiha boy asked._

_Hinata blushed._

_"Well um...I'm a queen and you're the king." she murmured._

_Sasuke blushed as he walked towards her, giving her a hug, she smelt so nice, he thought, like vanilla, her tiny hands wrapped around him slowly, she didn't know why he was hugging her but she didn't want him to let go. Sasuke pulled back and kissed her softly on her lips and Hinata breath caught and her face turned the color of a ripe tomato, touching her lips and looking down, she giggled before hugging the stunned Sasuke making them roll in the grass._

* * *

><p><em>It was time they went home, it was getting late and pretty dark and the two children were very tired from playing all day.<em>

_"Come on Sasuke it's time to go home now." his mother called._

_"Coming Mother!" he said running to his mother side._

_"Hinata-chan, time to go." her mom said._

_"Hai okaasan." Hinata said._

_"We had fun today Haruka." Mikoto said._

_"We had fun too Mikoto. We should do it again, I think Hinata-chan and Sasuke-kun would like that." the Hyuga mistress said._

_"Sasuke say goodbye to Hinata." his mom said._

_Sasuke shyly walked up to Hinata and gave her a hug._

_"Bye Hinata-chan." he said._

_Hinata hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_"Bye Sasuke-kun." she said._

_Sasuke released her and went back to his mother side, waving goodbye to Hinata and her mom as they left._

_At home being tucked in by his mother Sasuke had a smile on his face._

_"When I become a ninja Mother, I'm going to protect Hinata-chan and when we grow up I'm going to marry her." Sasuke told his mom._

_Mikoto smiled and gave Sasuke a kiss on his forehead._

_"That's wonderful Sasuke. Now go to bed." she said before getting up and closing Sasuke bedroom door._

_Sasuke yawned closing his eyes and snuggling up against his pillow he fell asleep thinking about the cute doll he met today._

_"Hinata..."_


	6. Chapter 6

Tsunade study the team she had picked out for this mission, Team 7 was perfect for the job, but the last member she was hesitant to send out. It was not because this person lacked skill in the position they were going to play, hell she was the best there was at the game right now but sending her out with little information about the people that were after her, Tsunade did not want to take that chance. She would have gladly sent Neji or some other Byakugan user if they were available but Hinata was her only option. The blond sighed as she rubbed her temples tiredly, this mission had better end with a good ending.

There was a knock at the door.

"Hello? Hokage-sama?" Hinata voice rang.

"Ah come in Hinata." the 5th said to the shy kunoichi.

Hinata walked in and bowed before standing straight to look eye to eye with the Hokage. A whining sound came from outside as the door open, a blond holding his head, a pinkette fuming with her fist clenched and a stoic raven with his arms folded entered the room.

"Oh Hinata-chan you're coming on this mission too?" Naruto asked.

Hinata only nodded. Sakura bit down on her bottom lip, trying not to scream out, why was Hinata going on this mission she would just slow them down. She seriously wanted to voice her opinion on the matter and knowing how much Sasuke hates Hinata, he would probably side with her on the this if for just this once, but the medical-nin decided against it, knowing that her master would probably break her in two before she could complete one sentence.

"It's a rather simple mission really. You are to investigate the whereabouts of Nirumi Morma, he just probably a pawn to the bigger fish but I want you to check him out and if you can bring him in for questioning, then ok." Tsunade said.

"You shouldn't celebrate yet." a voice called.

Hinata opened her eyes but she her eyesight was blurred, she turned her body in all direction, her teeth were gritted tightly and her palms up, she heard a dark laugh.

"You can't see one fuck can you?" he asked.

"What exactly does he do?" Naruto asked.

"That sick bastard, uses people body parts and organs and sells them for his own personal gain." she said.

"That's disgusting." Sakura said.

"So we're going after a killer, who chops his victims up alive and then sells them." the Uchiha said.

The Hokage made a face.

"That's right."

Naruto made a puking sound.

"What kind of sick bastard does that?" he said through gritted teeth.

"Apparently Nirumi. You're mission will start in Land of Rivers and continue from there, this is a S-rank mission and it may last for over a month, so you have plenty time to find something. Sasuke is your team leader, you leave in an hour the sooner you start the more progress you'll make. Dismissed." Tsunade said.

"Hai." they answered.

Sasuke was the fist to leave and Naruto followed swiftly behind both Hinata and Sakura bowed in respect before she followed the boys out. Tsunade watched them as they leave going back into her thoughts, she hoped this mission ends well.

* * *

><p>He gave a dark chuckle as he advance on the scared man chained to the ground in the cell. The smile on his face made the man shuddered and his eyes open wide as he heard the blade of the sword being unsheathed and the blade shining in the little light from the little window.<p>

"How should I do this hm?" the swordsman asked still smiling and evil glint in his eyes. "Slow or fast?"

He was standing in front of the man now eyes glazed with a killing intent.

"NO! NO! I beg of you! Please spare me!" the man pleaded.

The dark man only laughed as he raised his sword over his head and brought it down smiling at the blood that flowed and the arm that was sliced off clean.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the poor man screamed as he his other hand was sliced off he same was.

It went on like that, for at least fifteen minutes until there was nothing but body parts and organs and blood everywhere. Someone else came rushing.

"Nirumi-sama!" he announced.

The bloody man turn to face him.

"The boss would like to see you." the servant said.

Nirumi grinned broadly sheathing his sword he walked out of the cell.

"Clean this up will you." he said to the smaller man.

"Hai. Nirumi-sama." the man said.

* * *

><p>"The Land of Rivers." Sakura mused, she then looked over at Naruto. "Isn't that where the Akatsuki had take Gaara-sama?"<p>

Naruto eyes harden.

"Yeah."

"So you guys know where we're going." Sasuke stated.

"Yeah Teme of course we do." Naruto shouted.

The Uchiha rolled his eyes as he landed on another tree branch before leaping into the air again. Hinata quietly followed behind them, keeping up with their fast pace with little trouble.

"Hyuga can't you run any faster." Sasuke asked.

"Eh?" she asked.

Sasuke grunted but didn't bother telling her again, he hated repeating himself.

'Teme leave Hinata-chan alone. She keeping up fine." Naruto defended on Hinata's behalf.

The survivor of the Uchiha clan ignored the blond's words.

"It's getting dark." Hinata observed.

"We're not stopping." Sasuke stated.

"Let's go!" Sakura ordered going faster than she was before.

"Hinata can you use your Byakugan and tell us what you see." Naruto requested.

"Hai." the Hyuga said activated her Byakugan.

Her eyes roamed the dark forest, seeing everything in their path when her eyes spotted something that was truly odd.

"There's a hideout at nine o'clock." she stated.

They nodded changing their direction and heading the spot that Hinata had located.

Five pairs of feet landing on the ground with solid thuds, they stared at the huge building in front of them and waited for Hinata to give her analysis on it.

"It's empty, but I can still feel chakra inside. The hideout is pretty big, we'll have to spilt up if we're going to search." she concluded.

"Ok. Naruto you take the east, I'll take the west, Sakura take the south and Hyuga you take the north. Got it?" Sasuke explained.

"Yeah teme." Naruto said.

"Of course Sasuke-kun." Sakura answered with a smirk.

"Hai." Hinata replied.

Using the Body Flicker Technique they disappeared into the building.

* * *

><p>"This better be good." Nirumi said as he walked in.<p>

The man smiled with evil intent.

"I have a job for you." he said.

"Will it involve blood?' the sadistic man asked.

"Her blood will be your reward." his boss answered.

"What do I have to do?" The Morma asked with a broad smile.

This girl would have to be something if his boss wanted her dead so much, he was going to enjoy himself hunting her down and slicing her into pieces while hearing her voice plea for him to stop.

* * *

><p>Running through the corridors Naruto searched every room he came across, he wanted to find this bastard and put him out of his misery, who did those kind of things to innocent people?<p>

Sakura slowly walked through the halls, cautiously looking into the rooms she were suppose to search, and in every room there was nothing that could be any help to them. These part were exceptionally clean as if they knew that they were coming to check up on it, the pinkette eyes narrowed. This was one fucked up hideout.

Sasuke eyed his surrounding, there was blood everywhere and the faint scent of dead bodies that were probably rotten out. He opened one of the cells and looked in, only seeing blood that was splattered all over, this person was a psycho he thought.

Hinata used her Byakugan and looked through the walls to the other side, she gasped what she was seeing with on another level of horrible. She walked towards the door and opened it slowly hearing the creaking sound she felt like if she was in some horror movie and was about to be eaten alive. Looking around, Hinata was sure she was in a mad scientiset room, she clapsed one hand over her mouth as she stared with shocked eyes at all the body parts in the room, it looked like something Orchimaru would do. Hinata went out she still had other rooms to search.

Meeting up again, the team sat down to share what they found out with the others.

"I didn't find anything on my end." Sakura said.

"Me neither." Naruto agreed.

"Sasuke-kun what did you find?" Sakura asked.

"Blood." he simply stated.

"Ano. I found out where he used to store his um...souvenirs." Hinata piped in.

They all looked at her.

"...Souvenirs...?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke and Sakura both groaned at the blond's densness.

"The body parts and organs he usually sells." Sakura explained. "Damn Naruto you're such a baka."

Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Yeah, uh, I knew that."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes and Hinata gave a small giggle.

"So what are we going to do?" Sakura asked.

"There's nothing do to except blow this place up and start over fresh tomorrow." the Sharingan user stated.

Sakura smirked.

"Let me." she offered.

The other three got back as far as they could, fixing her glove Sakura punched the ground resulting in rocks and glass flying all over. Bringing herself up from her bending position Sakura dusting her gloves with a smile.

"That's that." she said turning to face the others.

"Let's go." Sasuke said turning to leap onto a tree branch.

The others followed quickly behind.

* * *

><p>"Do you think that they'll be ok Tsunade-sama." Shizune asked.<p>

"Hai." Tsunade said as she looked out the window. "They are all right for the mission."

"But what about Hinata?" her first apprentice asked.

"She's strong, she can handle herself and if she gets into any trouble she all know Naruto will help her." the 5th said with a smile.

Shizune had to smile also at the mention of Naruto.

"Hai." she said.

Tsunade looked over the village with a serious expression on her face, her thoughts drifted to Hinata, this mission was putting her in so much danger and yet she just had to go on it. If only she knew more on what she was dealing with, it would make this ordeal much easier on her. The fifth gave a long sigh, what on earth was she going to, this man was playing a game and all the cards were in his hand.

* * *

><p>His sword made a dent in the ground from the force he threw it with, Nirumi stared at the demolished sight of his hideout, the money that he was going to get from selling those body parts had gone down the drain!<p>

"Nirumi-sama what are you going to do?" on of the men wth him asked.

The Morma picked his sword up and turned with speed and cut the man in half.

"Foolish bastard. Don't you know not to talk when I'm angry?" he asked the dead man before smirking and stocking off.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan." Naruto asked.<p>

"Since we have nothing to go on now, we're just going to have to search this whole land until we find something." Sasuke said.

They nodded.

"Are we spliting up?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke stared at her.

"Yes we're splitting up we'll cover more ground that way." he said.

Hinata nodded before taking off in the western direction, Sasuke looked his other teammates and they nodded to before going off in the directions they picked, Sasuke stayed going straight ahead.

* * *

><p>She looked over the building, seeing nothing she should be worried about, she made her way inside, hearing only her steps echoe as she walked through the halls. Hinata stopped walking, her body stiffened at the unknown charka she felt.<p>

"What, you aren't scared are you?" a cold voice asked.

Hinata turned her head slowly with wide eyes to see a man behind her smiling evilly. Her hands came to shield her face as the man punched her sending her crashing into a room, the blue haired kunoichi groaned as she opened her eyes, hearing footsteps coming her way she got up reactivating her Byakugan, her eyes opened wide when she saw that she couldn't see the shinobi.

"Surprised." he asked when he was in front of her.

Hinata eyes narrowed.

"Why can't I _see_ you?" she asked.

The man chuckled.

"Me? Don't you mean us?" he asked.

Hinata head whiped to her left as she dodge the blade that was for her, putting her palms to face up, she turned in a circle making large streams of chakra to flow from her arms making a grid around her body, making the shinobi in the room to back off and all their weapons useless against her.

Hinata smirked once she sopped spinning.

"Just because you can hide from my Byakugan...that's doesn't mean you can _hide_ from me." she told them.

The first one with the more built up body chuckled.

"You are quite something. No wonder the boss wants you dead." he said aiming his sword at her.

Hinata quickly moved out of the way, appearing behind him and gently placing her palm to his back and infusing her chakra, he let out a pained grunt before swiping at her again knocking her a feet away. There was a poof of smoke and a log appeared.

They all looked around frantically.

"That bitch used the substitution jutsu on us. Find her. Or you're all dead." the leader said.

"H-hai! Nirumi-sama." one said before running after the others to look for Hinata.

Running at full speed in the forest Hinata tried to find at least one of the others, she was able to get away when they were fighting her decoy but she didn't know how long it would be until the figure out and come looking for her, and since she can't see them they would have the upper hand. She hid behind a tree when a kunai flew her way, they had caught up to her already, this was bad.

"Thought you could trick us you little bitch." one said.

Hinata came out from behind the tree, even if she had to force herself she won't loose to them.

"So you're going to fight us now?" another asked.

Hinata said nothing at first and them man gritted his teeth running towards her with his fist in the air to strike her, the shy girl moved making his fist strike air, his eyes opened when he felt a pang of pain in his side, turning his body he was kicked to the ground by Hinata.

Staring at him Hinata opened her mouth.

"I can do more that just use my Byakugan." she stated.

Turning to face the other shinobi that were there she narrowed her eyes and got into a Gentle Fist stance as she watched as all of them come at her. They were fast, faster than her, she wouldn't come out of this fight without a scratch, she bend back to dodge the fist that came at her face, using her hands for balance, Hinata lifted her feet up and wrapped them around the enemy's body, spinning in a circle she released his body making him hit into a tree. Flipping upright she was greeted with a cold steel blade cutting her upper arm and coming back for another try, twisting her body in a circle she blocked both attacks that came at her from both side and using her palms she pulled both males into each other, causing them to back up a little light headed and confused.

Hinata disappeared, having the shinobi there to search for her, hearing a scream from one of their comrades and they turned to see his lifeless body falling to the ground with a kunia embedded in his back, they turned to see Hinata glaring at them and they all attacked again. Hinata activated her Byakugan one more time, sacrifices are made to protect her village. Straining her eyes Hinata focus solely on trying to see their tenketsu, even if it meant her getting bloodied in the process, she felt one go through her stomach and she ignored it kicking the shinobi with a infused kick he was set flying back, her eyes started to hurt and she faintly saw their chakra passageways and points, she smirked, it was time she finished this with a bang.

Knocking a few shinobi away from her, she crouched low with her palms outstretched.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho." she whispered.

There were only screams of pain and the sound of bodies slumping to the ground, Hinata stopped, breathing hard and closing her eyes, that had taken a lot of her chakra to do and now she was extremely exhausted but she couldn't help but smile.

"You shouldn't celebrate yet." a voice said.

Hinata eyes shot opened, but she couldn't see anything since her eyesight was blurry, the voice gave a chuckle, Hinata turned her body in every direction, her palms facing up and her teeth gritted tightly together searching.

"You can't see anything can you?" he asked.

"Seeing isn't the only thing I can do." she yelled.

The man only chuckled again.

"Stupid bitch." he called as he punched her over and over until they got to the end of the cliff.

"Die." he said giving her one last punch, but Hinata grabbed onto him tightly.

The man shruggled in her hold and she infused her chakra into his body making him go numb.

"Wh-what are you doing?" he yelled at her.

"If I die then you die too." she said as they both fell into the water.

"Stupid bitch." he shouted before there was a loud splash.

* * *

><p>"You can't defeat me." the man said to Naruto.<p>

Naruto smirked wiping the blood that was on his face away, before his eyes turned serious, making his signature hand sign, creating a clone Naruto gather chakra in his hand as he faced the sole male shinobi in front of him, the man only smirked but that faltered when he saw what Naruto held in his hand. Naruto held his hand high in the air as the Rasengan that looked so much like a shuriken before he charged at the man.

"Bastard!" he shouted cutting the man in half.

Naruto watched the place where the ninja just stood and in his place were a pile of ashes.

There was the sound of bones cracking as Sakura's fist landed in the man's cheek sending him flying back from the force ofthe impact, she ran towards him, jumping in the air and kicking the shinobi into the ground leaving a huge crater were he laid. Sakura stood at the side of the hole glaring down at the amn that was there, he spat blood out of his mouth at her and Sakura just gave him one of her fake smiles, hitting her foot into the ground making the gravel gave in she turned and walked away.

Sasuke seemed to be enjoying himself, making a bloodfest out of the people who opposed him, his eyes red and black, as he showed the last few remainders the world he wanted them to see. In his world, they were strapped to crosses as a number of him surrounded them each with a sword in hand, and each driving the sword as for as they could into the shinobi bodies, hearing their pain filled cries he smiled and watched with emptiness as their bodies hung there lifeless. There was one more he had to deal with and his counterparts stepped aside as he made his way through them to him.

The man smiled at him knowing what he was going to do.

"What are you looking for Uchiha? Expecting to see your mother or father or mayby your big brother?" he asked.

He was answered with a punch in his stomach. He oughed up all the blood he had left and stared one eyed at the very enraged raven and smiled.

"Hit a nerve?" he asked.

Sasuke raised his sword over his head and with one swipe chopped the man's head off. Everything became clear again and Sasuke looked around when he felt his teammates chakra.

"Sasuke-kun you're ok." Sakura said.

The Uchiha didn't answered her.

"Where is the Hyuga." he sked.

They all looked around.

"Shit." Naruto shouted before running off again.

* * *

><p>She came up breathing in fresh air and looking around but her eyes were still blurry and her right leg had a deep cut and was hurting she was pretty sure that it was broken, she came out better than the other ninja who was now floating at the bottom of the river. Hinata could barely make out the riverbank and using all of her will power and little strength she swam to shore pulling herself out of the water and sitting down and doing all she could to help her leg.<p>

Hinata heard footsteps behind her and she turned her body to the sound, but the pain in her leg kept her down.

"Easy Hyuga." Sasuke velvet voice called.

"Sasuke-kun?" she questioned.

"Damn Hinata-chan. You look pretty beat up." Naruto voice piped in.

Hinata looked around trying to figure out where they were.

"What's with you Hyuga?" Sasuke asked pretty agitated.

"I can't see." she answered.

She felt a pressence beside her and the pain in her leg was starting to go away.

"What do you mean you can't see?" Naruto asked.

"My eyesight is still blurry from overusing my Byakugan. Gomenasai." she said bowing her head.

"Aww it's ok Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

"There, I healed your arm too Hinata so you should be good." Sakura said.

"Arigoto Sakura-san." Hinata said as she tried to get up but fell only to be held up by someone.

"Guess you still can't walk and it's obvious you can't see, so we'll find some place to camp for the night." Sasuke voice cut in.

Hinata was going say something when Sasuke picked her up bridalstyle.

"Sa-Sauke-kun!" she squealed.

"Just shut up and let me carry you." The Uchiha hissed at her.

Hinata shut up at once, as she looked down with her still fuzzy eyes and she did not witness the angry glare that Sakura gave her as they walked ahead to find a place to stay for the night.

* * *

><p>Hinata was slowly waking up when she heard voices talking.<p>

"Sasuke-kun, she is weak, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't be camping out in a cave for the night." Sakura whined.

"Sakura I don't give a shit about what you think. Even if Hinata wasn't hurt we wouldn't have been able to keep going since we were low on chakra." The raven retorted.

Sakura groaned loudly it could have been similar to a muffled scream.

"She is dead weight on our team Sasuke! If Hinata wasn't here we would have have been further in the mission right now don't you get that! She is weak Sasuke-kun!" the medical-nin yelled.

Hinata felt her stomach knot up at those words, was she really that much of a burden to the team.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, don't say that about Hinata-chan she works hard to be acknowledge just like me." Naruto cut in.

The pinkette just seem to scoff at Naruto's words.

"Sakura why don't you and Naruto go and look for some food." Sasuke asked.

"Finally I'm getting hungry." Naruto said running out of the cave.

"Whatever." Sakura said walking after the blond.

When everything was quiet and he was sure that they were in hearing reach he called out to the 'sleeping' girl.

"Wake up Hyuga they're gone." he said coldly.

Hinata opened her eyes and sat up, looking around she could see clearly and her eyes snapped to Sasuke when he began to speak.

"You heard everything Sakura said didn't you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." Hinata said softly looking down.

The Uchiha grunted.

"Don't apologize, we all got ambush, you just got a harder hit." he said.

Hinata looked up at him again, surprised written in her face, did Sasuke Uchiha just complimented her on her strength? No she must be hearing things.

"Hyuga." he called.

She blinked before she focused her gaze on him again.

"I mean that." he said.

Hinata smiled softly.

"Arigoto...Sasuke-kun."


	7. Chapter 7

"So how is it going Nirumi?" his voice asked.

Nirumi just growled, all his men killed, the little bitch wasn't just some weakling either even with them being able to hide from her Byakugan she was still able to kill them. He now understood why his boss wanted her dead so badly, those eyes of hers he would surely keep for himself. The muscular man smirked at the thought.

"The bitch is a lot more powerful than you made her out to be." he said.

"Her skills were always good but she still have weaknesses, so find them and exploit them and she'll be nothing but a twig that you can easily break." his boss said.

Nirumi smirked as he turned making his way out of the room, the Hyuga would soon be begging on her knees.

* * *

><p>They had left two days after, when they were sure Hinata was alright one hundred percent. They were still at square one but at least they were still at the very bottom, being ambushed two days ago had made Sasuke think that they had gotten somewhere close to Nirumi, he was sure that he had something to do with those attacks.<p>

"Sasuke! Teme! Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know dobe. It's just a hunch so I don't know if it's right or wrong." the Uchiha answered.

Sasuke looked over at Hinata, who was trailing the furthest behind him, she caught his gaze and smiled with a light pink dusted on her cheeks but looked away after a few seconds. He just continued to stare at her, for a while, she had tried to stay away from him after the night she was injured keeping to herself and only talked when someone asked her something. Whenever their eyes met though, she would do the exact thing she did a few moments ago smile, blush then look away, he really didn't know what made him say those things to her that night but he was telling the truth.

He turned his head forward again and concentrated on the thoughts he had about Nirumi, the bastard was after one of them and whenever they were targeted Hinata would get the hardest blow out of all of them. Maybe it was her they were after or maybe one of them and they were just picking on her because she was the weakest one of them in a sense, but whoever it was, this mission was their ticket to getting them.

Sakura eyed both Sasuke and Hinata, they were getting pretty close after the attack and she didn't like it, when she had asked him about the other night, he had grunted and told her it was none of her business. She had gritted her teeth over that one, he was defending her and he was the one who outright hated her for bringing him back to the village. She was not going to let Hinata wrap Sasuke around her finger so easily like she did everyone else, even if she have to, she would fight the kunoichi for Sasuke.

* * *

><p>"DAMMIT!" Tsunade shouted.<p>

There was the sound of glass cracking and shattering out the window towards the ground as Tsunade read the first mission report in front of her.

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked as she hugged Ton-ton tighter to her chest.

"Looks like they know that we are on to them. Second day on the mission and they were ambush, looks like they went after Hinata." the 5th Hokage explained.

Grinding her teeth together and clenching her fist, Tsunade just stared at the paper, she let out a frustrated sigh, she didn't know what to do.

* * *

><p>Hinata had scout the forest twice, before returning to the cabin they were occupying for the night, closing the door behind her, the others waiting for her to give a report.<p>

"There is nothing out there." she said.

"I still don't think we should stay here for the night though." Sakura said.

"You need to stop worrying." Sasuke said.

The medical-nin crossed her arms and said nothing as she stared out the window. Naruto yawned as he stretched out on his sleeping bag.

"I'm going to sleep." he said, closing his eyes and after a few seconds you could hear him snoring.

Sakura sighed and Sasuke rolled his eyes at their blond teammate, Hinata only seem to look and smile at him softly, he looked kind of adorable.

"We should all get some sleep." The Uchiha said.

The two girls nodded getting into their sleeping bags, Sasuke blew the lamp out as he situated himself near the door before closing his eyes.

Eyes snapping open, Sasuke searched for the noise he was hearing, looking over to where the Hyuga was, he saw her shivering and gripping her sleeping bag cover tighter, he quietly made his way over to her and he faintly saw the cold sweat that was on her face and hearing her soft whimpering sounds that woke him up.

"Hyuga." he called softly not wanted to wake anyone else up.

She didn't seem to hear him as she began to toss and turn on her bed, Sasuke began to shake her slightly.

"Hyuga wake up!" he called.

Hinata seemed to hear him as her eyes shot open and she sat right up instinctively hitting him in his stomach with one f her Gentle Fist, the Uchiha sucked in a harsh breath at the impact but it wasn't loud enough to wake the others. The kunoichi seemed to realized what she had done and gasped, touching him in the same spot and infusing some of her chakra to re-open his tenketsu.

"S-Sorry Sasuke-kun." she stutter once at her apology.

Sasuke grunted softly before glaring at her.

"What the hell was happening to you?" it was a dumb question because obviously she was having a fricking nightmare but the words came out anyway.

She didn't answer but her face seemed to go pale when he asked her, he didn't hug her even though every part of his body was begging him to, but the damn girl needed some type of comfort, which he had no idea how to do.

S-Sa-Sasuke-k-kun s-s-sleep next t-to m-m-me pl-please?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke was a little taken aback my her request, he was debating mentally either to give in to her or go away and leave her the hell alone. He gave in, lying down next to her facing the other way but not before seeing her thankful smile that made his stomach flip.

"Thank you." she whispered into his back before everything went quiet.

Waking up the next morning the raven was surprise to see the position he and the bluenette were in, his hand was wrapped around her waist pulling her body closer to his and her face buried deep in his chest, he could smell her scent which was the same as always, vanilla. He snapped out of his thoughts and retrieve his hand back to his side and getting up to go back to his original spot by the door, whatever happen last night was not going to happen again.

* * *

><p>"Nirumi-sama." one of his henchmen greeted standing up when he saw his boss at the door of their new hideout.<p>

"What do you have for me?" he asked sitting down.

"Hai. They are on the move again, going out of the land." he said.

Nirumi have a sadistic smile.

"Well we can't let that happen." the strong built man said eyeing his sword.

"What are you going to do Nirumi-sama?" one of his henchmen asked.

The man laughed darkly.

"Isn't it obvious, I'll kill them." he said.

They all smiled at his words.

* * *

><p>They were going at top speed heading out of the Land of Rivers and Sasuke was hoping that Nirumi and his men would fall for it and come after them.<p>

"Sasuke." Naruto called.

The Uchiha nodded he sensed them too, but he decided to continue like they didn't notice anything, play in their court for awhile.

Sasuke eyes opened wide with realization.

"MOVE!" he shouted.

They all got the hint finding cover behind the bushes in time to avoid the big explosion.

"Shit." Sasuke swore as he glared at the fire above them.

"Go." was the soft command given.

The raven's body turned automatically blocking the punch at him, and even if the others wanted to help him, they couldn't since they had their own hands full.

"Don't leave any of them alive." Nirumi started as he stared at Hinata. "But leave the bitch to me."

"No you won't!" Naruto shouted charging towards Nirumi who batted him away like he was a fly.

"Son of a bitch." the Morma sneered walking towards him.

In that same second Hinata moved, closing some of his tenketsu and kicking him backwards, she stood and towered over him.

"You want me, not him." she reminded.

"Hinata-chan no." the blond cautioned.

Nirumi smirked.

"Stupid bitch." he called throwing a punch at her face which Hinata dodge and ran into the forest.

"You can't get away from me!" the sadistic man called, going after her.

Naruto tried going after them but he was blocked by some of Nirumi men, the future Hokage gritted his teeth.

"Fuck." he growled lowly under his breath.

Hinata doge every weapon that came at her and she tried to get her pursuer as for away from the others.

"You can't keep running forever!" he called to her.

She wasn't planning on running forever, she just didn't want the others being drawn into a fight that was her fault. She stopped dead in her tracks when she didn't feel his presence behind her anymore, the ex-heiress activated her Byakugan, even though she knew it wouldn't work and kept on looking for him, she heard his dark psychotic laugh, she gasped in pain as she raised her hand to take the blade from her back. Closing her eyes she pulled it out with one smooth movement, bringing it to her face and stared at her blood that coated it, she moved using the same kunia and knocking away the others.

Ducking Hinata narrowly dodge the large blade that aimed for her neck, Nirumi smirked for she was backing him, and using his speed his swiped at her body again, planning on just cutting her into pieces slowly. His smile widen when she sucked in a breath and held her side to stop the bleeding.

"HELL YEAH!" Sakura shouted as her foot came in contact with the shinobi making him cough out a mouthful of blood onto the ground.

Another one came from behind and seeing this from the corner of her eye, the medical-nin closed her fist tightly making chakra coat around it before turning and placing it against the male's cheek hearing the cracking sound and watching him as he hit the ground bleeding out.

"Bitch." she heard from behind her.

Sakura smiled, cracking her knuckles, it was time she had some fun with these idiots.

Sasuke smirked as he stared at every one of the shinobi in front of him, his red and black eyes watching their every movement, they attacked him first, and Sasuke moved cutting them down like trees that needed to go, giving one an around the world kick with so much force that his head and crack as he dropped to the ground. He turned punching one of them in the face and taking his head and smashing it with one of the others, they fell unconscious, the Uchiha turned his body around and watched as another stepped up to face him him, using the axe in his hand he brought it down on the raven's foot grinning he looked up to see the cold eyes of the Sharingan user and his own eyes went dull.

"Sasuke-kun look out!" Sakura warned, once she saw the big guy going towards Sasuke.

Only smoke was seen before the huge shinobi was caught in black flames.

Kunai in hand Naruto charged towards the ninja he was facing , turning his body in the nick of time he blocked the enemy's attak dilvering one of his own with the kunia. Punching him in the face, the male staggered back before regauining hos balance only to be knocked down when Naruto kicked him. Disappearing, Naruto searched for him, but he was to fast landing an attack against his right hip causing the Uzumaki to grunt in pain before turning on his side and kicking the shinobi away.

* * *

><p><em>This mission is becoming more and more dangerous every second and Hinata is going to be at the worse end of it. <em>Tsunade thought as she drank her tea.

The door slammed open and their was an ANBU member standing in the doorway.

"What is it?" the Hokage asked.

"Hokage-sama." he greeted bowing slightly. "We have some information about the Kumogakure ninja." he informed.

Tsunade's eyes open wide at what the masked man said and the ANBU continued to fill her in.

"His name is Raiyu, his father was the Head Ninja of Kumogakure who came into the village to abduct Hinata. He became a rogue ninja to get revenge on the Hyugas and because Hinata-sama is the reason for the mess he picked her out." he concluded.

The blond woman smashed her fist against the table making in fly up, her eyes were hard as she started to contemplate her opions, finally sticking on one of her decision she looked back at the ANBU in front of her.

"Send out a message telling Sasuke and the others to get back to the village right now. Go!" she ordered.

"Hai! Hokage-sama!" the male said disappearing,.

Tsunade fist tightened even more as she glared down at her table, this was not good...

* * *

><p>Surrounded by blood and dead bodies, the members of Team 7 were done, there was the sound of thunder rolling and lighting was flashing.<p>

"C'mon we still have to find that Hyuga." Sasuke said feeling the first drizzle of rain on his skin he took off with the Naruto and Sakura close behind.

She was rolling on the muddy ground, that last hit really did a number on her, she was bloody and covered in dirt, she sat up closing her eyes, what was she going to do, he took all her best attacks and made them look like nothing, she was getting pretty angry at that. Nirumi chuckled as he stepped towards her, raking his sword on the ground loving the sound that it made, he was completely soaked now that the rain was falling making all the blood that was on his blade and the bitch in front of him run off. It was time he put an end to this.

The rain that poured on her skin was comforting, it felt nice, she always liked when the rain was falling, it gave a slight upperhand on her enemies and Nirumi was no different, in the rain she could faintly sense where he was, so she waited, counting the seconds until it was the right time for her to strike. Hinata felt his charka getting closer and she slowly moved her hand into position, just a few more..., her eyes shot open, the veins that surrounded them bulged and her palm hit him squared in his chest, causing the bigger man to spit out a whole lot of blood.

Hinata shifted her body, using the water and her chakra she mixed them and making sharp needles, turning on her toes, she moved her arm in front of her body slicing Nirumi in the chest, he growled from the sting, she didn't stop , bending over she kicked him backward, before charging at him, delivering precisely aimed strikes all over his body before flipping him over. Nirumi got up and glared at her, growling like a wild animal, he charged at her, the kunoichi raised her hand towards him, she smiled when he came in distance of her jutsu, using her chakra, Hinata closed most of his tenketsu, she knew it wouldn't keep him down for long, the male glared at the Hyuga intensively.

"Do you think this will stop me?" he asked her with a smirk.

"No." she said. _But it will give me time._

She took off again, this time running to the north, she just hoped this worked, it was her last hope of defeating him, she looked up into the sky and she watched as the lightning flashed and listened to the rolling thunder, just a little more, she screamed in pain as she hit into the tree, she reached behind her head and felt the warm blood that flowed.

"Do you think you could have escaped me." the male asked smirking.

Hinata groaned and she got into a Gentle Fist stance, the smirk the Morma had grew more sadistic as he drew his sword and licked his lips, he disappeared and there was the sound of stel meeting flesh and a pained scream.

They had stopped when they notice peice of Hinata's jacket on the floor, the blood in it sinking trough to the ground,the stench of blood was still fresh even with all the rain falling.

"Dammit where is she?" Naruto yelled furious.

"We wouldn't be searching if we knew." Sakura barked.

She hated searching for the weak girl, she wished they could just leave but Naruto won't do it and insist that they keep on searching for her and Sasuke was team captain so unless Hinata was dead they did have to look for her.

"We're going." the last Uchiha said before taking off.

Hinata could still feel the sting from where the blade had sliced through her back, she gritted her teeth and tried to muffle the sounds of pain that tried to escape her lips as she stood to face Nirumi, she was loosing to much blood and her eyesight was becoming heavier because of that, she wouldn't be able to last much longer.

Nirumi stared fasinated at the blood that was on his sword before he looked at the battered girl.

"And here I thought that you would have been a challenge but I guess you're just as weak as any other." he taunted.

Hinata glared at him, the one thing she hated people calling her _weak_, especailly when she works her ass off to be acknowledge, the Hyuga clenched her fist tightly and started to shake, her body began to move on it's own and she didn't bother trying to control herself. She was tired of it.

"I. Am. Not. _WEAK_!" she yelled.

The Morma moved standing straight in front of her.

"You're not strong either." he whispered aiming his sword at her shocked state, his smile was sinister as he watched her, but his expression changed when the blue haired girl smirked at him before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

He looked around trying to find the girl, he was caught off guard by the foot aimed at his stomach, flipping over Hinata used her speed and closed many of his charka points with more chakra infusing more chakra with each hit, the male swung at her and she dodge his attack, there was very strong gust of wind and the raindrops became like needles and slicing through his body. Nirumi charged at her throwing his fist at her face, Hinata blocked it, batting the other from her face, she use her feet and pushed him off her, stepped to the side when he appeared behind her and he seemed pretty shocked at that and his anger rose.

Hinata remembered her fight with Sasuke, he had to have a weakness, she just had to find it, came came at her again and this time Hinata let him bash away at her but none of his attacks hit, the kunoichi analysed him and when she found everything she needed, she countered. The shy girl made and X with her hands to cover her face being sent back from the impact of the blow, the Hyuga used her arms to stop her from rolling onto the ground, the vibration of his movement on the ground let her know just how fast he was in the rain, she stood up and reactivated her Byakugan and coated all her chakra around her palms.

_Closer...closer... _she chanted to herself.

"Die bitch!" he shouted raising his sword at her once more.

Hinata's eyes turned stold cold with a fierce look, she used her foot and kicked him away, using speed she appeared right in front of him palming in the chest multiple times, she spun in the air kicking him once more before disappearing and reappearing behind him. Cenching her palms into fists, Hinata gathered more chakra into them making them into the faces of lions, she pulled one hand back as she whispered the name of the jutsu to Nirumi.

"Juho Shoshiken."

The male shinobi screamed in pain from every hit Hinata delivered to him, his body became sore and he couldn't feel not one of his muscles, Hinata flipped over him and his eyes widen as she brought her palm down in his chest leaving a dent in the ground. The shy kunoichi stood and watched the unconscious man form before taking off to see if she could find the others or get away before Nirumi woke up again.

* * *

><p>They stopped in their tracks when they felt a chakra coming their way, they got into battle stances but relaxed when they saw Hinata.<p>

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed running towards her.

Hinata smiled at him.

"Are you ok?" he asked

Hinata nodded, they heard the crow of a bird and looked to see one of Konoha's messenger hawks flying above them, there was something attatched to it foot when it landed and Sasuke took it off and read it.

"Tsunade wants us to come back to the village." Sasuke said.

"Well we can't go back in this rain." Naruto said.

"And Hinata's got some wounds that need healing." Sakura stated looking at the girl phsyique.

"Hn." Sasuke agreed, his eyes seemed to watch Hinata with a feeling in his chest.

It was late and she couldn't sleep, so she opted for watching the rain fall, lightning flash and the thunder roll, the wind was gusty and cold but she dind't mind it perfectly fit her mood right now. She looked back at the others who were sleeping, she sighed as she got up and exit the cave, a walk in the rain she could do with.

Sasuke found her standing on water with her head raised to the sky, letting the rain hit her face, she turned when she felt his chakra and she gave a small smile, Sasuke steps led him towards her and the Hyuga just stared at him with curious eyes. They said nothing as they stared at each other, they were both completely soaked but neither seemed to care, the rain was pouing down, the lightning was flashing and the thunder rolled in the sky. The Uchiha lean in, his eyes on her lips as he used one of his hand to bring her closer, their lips touch and he kissed her and she willingly kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes. Whatever this was that, they were doing...it felt _right_.


End file.
